This invention relates generally to a ball bearing retainer and more particularly to a retainer in the form of a unitary molded plastic ring having a plurality of ball bearing pockets.
Molded plastic ball bearing retainers normally have a plurality of ball receiving pockets that are essentially a truncated, spherical concave section. The retainer spherically wraps around a portion of the ball to retain the ball within the pocket. The spherical portion of the retainer stiffens the retainer. This contributes to fatigue failure of the retainer.
To improve the fatigue life and flexibility of molded plastic ball bearing retainers, the spherical portion has been replaced with flexible flanges that extend up from a base portion of the retainer. Because the newer, higher temperature plastics currently being used have a higher modulus of elasticity, the material between the ball receiving pockets must be relieved to assure that the flanges have sufficient flexibility to allow the ball to be inserted If the material is relieved to below the ball centerline, compressive forces from adjacent balls during bearing operation may cause fatigue failure of the retainer.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present ball bearing retainers. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.